Friends With Benefits
by MsPau
Summary: Sexual thoughts have been invading Lucy's mind for quite some time but she always kept it under control. Then a sudden conversation with the girls changed some thing. A certain dragon slayer became curious about their conversation which led them to their unusual yet pleasing situation. WARNING: LEMON AND SMUT. PAIRINGS: NaLu (Main) with a hint of GaLe
1. Chapter 1

**Anime:** Fairy Tail

 **Pairing:** NatsuXLucy

 **Rating:** Rated M

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy tail does not belong to me.

 **Author** **'s Note: This is my first time writing a fanfiction about Fairy Tail and a Rated M. And I'm sure that the characters would seriously be OOC. I'm practicing and studying, guys. Sorry. Also I'm sorry if this is a bit hurried.**

* * *

The moon was huge and high up in the sky that night. The stars were twinking happily beside it. The nighttime was peaceful compared to the daytime in Magnolia. The lack of people strolling around were noticeable. Couples and workers are the only people you can see walking around. But despite the peacefulness in the city, a guild, namely Fairy Tail, at the middle of the quiet city was still bustling.

"This is a bad idea." Carla said with her arms crossed on her chest, pointing out to their teammates that was drinking beer with Cana.

"You guys should stop this drinking game." Wendy murmured as she saw Lucy downing her fifth mug of booze.

Cana laughed. "You guys can't beat me. That 30,000 jewels are mine."

"Rent." Lucy murmured as she started drinking her sixth cup.

The other members drinking around Cana were in the same state as Lucy. They were already sluggish in the movement and red in the face. Sitting at Cana's left was Gray that already had his clothes off except for his navy blue boxers that pleased Juvia greatly. Next to him was Juvia that was disheveled, taking a few buttons off her blue dress as she complained about the heat that the alcohol has caused as well as her daydreams about her and Gray revealing a nice amount of cleavage without noticing the hooded look Gray was giving her. At Cana's right was Erza, who requipped into a white tank top and a black skirt. In front of her was a passed out Levy and Gajeel took it upon himself to take care of her then take her home. Natsu and Lucy sat next to each other in front of their four companions. Natsu laughed loudly as he chugged his drink, placing his hand on the seat next to Lucy's thigh. And Lucy was already red and hot but she didn't dare to take off her shirt and short skirt.

"This really is a bad idea." Carla repeated her statement.

 _Flashback:_

" _I need to go on a job." Lucy muttered to herself as she plopped down next to Levy and the girls at a table._

" _What's wrong?" Levy asked, worried, placing the book she was reading on the table._

" _Rent."_

 _Levy and the others nodded, understanding her problem. It has always been her problem ever since she moved to Magnolia and joined the guild. She let out a loud sigh as she rested her head on the table, closing her eyes as she listened to the normal noise inside their guild. It had always annoyed her but it doesn't anymore. Instead, she could say that it calms her down. Hearing the normal rumble of their guild makes her feel at home._

" _Why don't you go on a job with Natsu?" Wendy suggested._

" _He'll just destroy everything." She muttered under her breath. "Remember the last job we had? We didn't get the full reward since they'll use half of it for the repairs he caused."_

" _Well, that's Natsu."_

 _They were all silent again. Erza, Juvia, and Wendy continued talking about cakes. Levy continued reading her book. Lucy kept her eyes closed, breathing in and out. After a few seconds, Levy placed the book down again._

" _Uhm, I don't mean to change the subject but can I ask a question?" Levy asked silently with a blush on her face._

" _What is it?" Erza asked, fixated on the blushing bluenette._

" _I don't know how to ask this." she answered while playing with the corner pages of the book she waw previously reading._

" _You can ask us anything, Levy." Lucy assured as she opened her eyes and sat down properly to look at her in the eyes, showing that she meant what she said._

" _W-w-well. H-have you e-ever d-done it with someone before?" Levy stuttered, looking down._

 _The girls were confused except for Erza. She was bright red as she was playing with her fingers, looking down at her lap as though she found gold on them. It wasn't surprising. Erza was the one that always lent her the juicy and steamy books. Seeing Erza's reaction, realization dawned on the girls and blushed a great deal all at the same it. Juvia and Wendy was different though. Juvia had steam coming from her head from imagining her and Gray doing the deed. Wendy was clueless._

" _What do you mean, Levy?" Wendy asked with curiosity etched on her face._

" _Oh no. I forgot Wendy was here." Levy gasped, hiding her face in her hands. "I'm sorry Wendy."_

" _I think we should go." Carla announced with her arms crossed against her chest, looking stern but there was a tinge of red on her cheeks. "Let's go Wendy."_

 _She jumped off the table and walked away towards the bar, without checking if Wendy was following her._

" _I'll see you guys later." Wendy announced before walking after Carla and sitting on a stool at the bar then talking to Mira._

 _It seemed like Wendy asked Mira since the girls saw Mira look towards their was with a knowing smile and mischievous eyes while she was wiping a mug._

 _\_

" _S-sorry for asking." Levy stuttered when Wendy was already away, getting the table's attention._

" _N-n-no." Erza answered then coughed to prevent her from stuttering. "It's okay. We were just surprised. And no I haven't."_

 _Levy looked around the table and saw Juvia and Lucy shaking their head indicating no. She sighed._

" _Oh."_

" _What's wrong?" Lucy asked._

" _Then, would you do it given the chance?" Levy asked again._

" _If Gray-sama asks Juvia, then yes. But Juvia and Gray-sama should be together so that we could have babies together. And love rival need to back off." Juvia answered, imagining her and Gray playing with babies._

" _No, I won't" Erza answered._

" _How about you, Lucy?" Levy asked._

" _No. Of course not." Lucy answered then continued. "I don't know. I guess it depends on the situation and the person. Why?"_

" _Then who do you think you could do it then?_

 _Lucy was silent for a few seconds, dumbfounded, eyes flickering towards a certain salmon haired wizard that was currently fighting a half-naked raven haired wizard. She recalled every dirty scenes that entered her mind during the past few months. She felt herself feeling hot but then shaked off the feeling and looked at Levy._

" _What's wrong Levy?" She asked, her voice laced with concern._

" _Gajeel and I-"_

 _Levy was interrupted by the sound of the mic._

 _Everyone's attention was over at the stage._

" _For the last contest, it's a drinking game. Everyone can join" Mira announced on the mic, taking everyone's attention. Everyone groaned as they heard Cana laugh, drunkenly, knowing that they'll just lose to her. She continued after settling down the guild. "Now, now. It's a game where the players drink until they pass out. The last one to pass out will be the winner and will receive 30,000 jewels as a reward. Will the people willing to join come up stage"_

 _Cana stood up from the bar and walked up the stage. Gray walked towards the stage and so did Natsu. They both went up in a hurried pace trying to outdo the other one. Gajeel was following closely behind them._

" _I'm going to join." Lucy announced as she stood up, determination in her eyes. "It's for my rent. And every since I joined the gild, my tolerance for booze became higher."_

" _Then I will joining too." Erza said, standing up._

" _Eeeeh?" Lucy reacted._

" _Juvia will join too. I can't lose to love rival." Juvia spoke glaring at Lucy then looking at Gray with hearts in her eyes. "And Gray-sama is joining too."_

" _Eeeeeh?!"_

" _Levy, you should join too. For the sake of it." Erza suggested._

" _Okay."_

 _The four girls went up the stage and the whole guild cheered._

" _You guys can't beat me." Cana grinned at them._

 _Natsu laughed. "I can and I will."_

 _They all sat down at a table with 10 cups of beer in front of them. Mirajane will be refilling the cups once all of it doesn't have booze in it anymore._

" _And start!" Mirajane announced._

 _End of Flashback_

Everyone was passed out in the table except for Cana, who was still happily drinking booze. They put up a good fight. Lucy passed out on her tenth mug. Followed by Juvia, Gray and Natsu. Erza held it together until the sixteenth mug.

"Told you" hic "no" hic "one can" hic "beat me" Cana said between hiccups then giggled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Anime:** Fairy Tail

 **Pairing:** NatsuXLucy

 **Rating:** Rated M

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy tail does not belong to me.

 **Author** **'s Note: This is my first time writing a fanfiction about Fairy Tail and a Rated M. And I'm sure that the characters would seriously be OOC. I'm practicing and studying, guys. Sorry. Also I'm sorry if this is a bit hurried. Also, this chapter is SMUT.**

Lucy woke up feeling warm all over her body, mostly her front. Natsu was giving her a piggyback home. He woke up at the guild and found that they were the only ones left. There was a blanket on each their shoulders. He found a note beside him telling him to take Lucy home and take care of her. His head throbbed but he felt sober. After several tries, he couldn't wake her up so her decided to carry her, enjoying her vanilla scent. It was helping him get rid of his head ache. Since he was carrying her, he didn't went in through the window. It would be difficult. He went in through the front door and stopped in front of Lucy's apartment door.

"Lucy. The key?" Natsu asked the sleeping Lucy.

"The pot." She murmured.

He looked at the pot of plant at the side of her door and looked underneath it. He grinned as he took it and opened Lucy's apartment. His nose with engulfed with Lucy's vanilla scent. It was calming. He walked in and closed the door then gently laid Lucy down on her bed. He took off her boots and her belt for her so that she could sleep better.

"Natsu?" Lucy murmured before slowly opening her eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Stay." She reached out and grabbed his hand pulling him to her bed.

He blushed but he didn't protest. It meant he could stay and sleep on Lucy's soft bed next to her. It was the best way to sleep. It didn't matter if she was drunk. She asked him to stay so he will; even though he's sure that she'll yell at him the next day. She snuggled closer to him and he placed his arm around her.

"Good night." She sighed happily, obviously drunk, with her eyes closed enjoying the warmth from Natsu. She wasn't sleepy anymore but the heat from Natsu was comforting for her, slowly lulling her to sleep.

"Hey. I heard your conversation with the girls earlier." he spoke, seeing if she was still awake.

"What conversation?" she hummed as she snuggled much closer to him, making him stiffen in response but relax after a second.

"About doing it. I'm curious. Who do you want to do it with?" Natsu asked dubiously.

"You want to know?" she asked breathlessly with wide eyes, her face heating up, suddenly feeling more sober than she was before he asked. She didn't know that Natsu knew about those things. She always assumed that he didn't know anything about relationships, love, and mostly sex. He was innocent.

"Of course! You're my partner, my bestfriend." He answered, wondering why her could Lucy's heartbeat going louder and faster. "That person better be worth it. You know. For your first.

She felt something stir inside her as she recalled everything she imagined doing to the person next to her. Getting courage from the alcohol she drank, she got up and looked at him with hooded eyes. He looked back at her and swallowed when he saw her eyes.

"Do you really want to know?" she asked, lowly.

Keeping his eyes on hers, he nodded.

She gave him a smile as she placed her hand on his exposed chest since his vest was open then shifted to sit on top of his groin. His heart was beating faster and harder against her hand. He was nervous but curious and excited as well. She placed her other hand on his shoulder, slowly making sure that the tips of her fingers would lightly glide on his toned chest, then leaned forward until her breasts were touching his chest and her lips were at his ears.

"You sure?" She asked again in a sultry voice, tracing circles on his shoulder using her thumb, as she grinded her pelvis on his in a teasing manner.

She heard him gasp and felt him heat up.

"Y-yeah." he answered with a strained voice.

Happy about the answer and feeling more confident, she licked the outer shell of his ear then blew on the trail that she made. His skin prickled at the feeling it gave him, making him close his eyes and shiver slightly. The action made him hold onto Lucy's hips, tightly.

"You."

The one syllable was almost like a whisper but he heard it heightened hearing.

Natsu's eyes darkened and his body heat got higher. He growled right next to her ear before he flipped them over and attacked her lips without second thoughts. I wasn't sweet and slow. It was wild and carnal.

Taking short breaths as their faces slanted from one side to another, her hands moved against his back trying to feel him as they kissed. She held onto his vest as she tried to pull it of him without breaking the kiss, wanting to feel his warm skin against her hands, her body. With a grunt and without breaking the kiss, Natsu placed his weight on one of his arms so that he won't crush her and took his arm off the vest. They didn't get to take it off completely when she dragged her hand on his back and tugged his hair lightly when his tongue invaded her mouth. She fought for dominance, knowing that she'll lose. And she did. She loved the feeling of Natsu dominating her. She arched her back, trying her best to press against him, and he grinded on her, making her gasp as she felt his growing erection. He bit her lower lip, a bit too hard, and sucked it to take the pain away, eliciting a moan from her pink glossy lips.

"N-natsu" She breathed out into the kiss.

"Lucy." He murmured back before pulling away from the kiss.

"What are we doing?" He asked her as he tried to catch his breath.

She tried to think of an answer but she couldn't. Her mind was in high wire and the only thing in her mind was that her fantasy was coming true so it may be a dream. He placed his forehead on hers with his eyes close. Both were breathing hard, trying to process what happened. She closed her eyes as well, trying to think clearly but her mind was just shouting for her to kiss him again. And she was sure that it was the same for him as well.

His arms were at the sides of her face, keeping him from crushing her with his weight, and her hands were still on his back, motionless. As she controlled her breathing, she started drawing patterns on his back in a slow manner. He became stiff for a few seconds from the action then relaxed again.

"Hmmmm." He hummed in appreciation as he placed his head at the crook of her neck. "What are you doing to me? I feel hotter than usual."

She adjusted her head to the side to that he would have better access. She could feel his hot breath against the skin on her neck and it made her feel tingles all over. She keep on drawing patterns as she dragged her hand up and down his whole back as well as his exposed side and as her other hand played with the tips of his hair by his nape.

"Luuuucy." he whined at her neck as he started giving it small kisses, grinding his erection against her pelvis,

Her hands stilled for a second as she felt him grinding on her then kept on going as he kept on kissing, sucking and nibbling on her sensitive flesh, moaning at the feeling of his lips against her skin.

"Kiss me, Natsu." She demanded breathily.

He smirked as he pulled away from her neck and looked at her with dark eyes.

He kissed her again. He only let his lips touch her as he pulled away and did the action once again. He was teasing and she knew it. Her hand went to his hair and tugged hard before she pulled him towards her for the kiss that she was asking for. Their lips moved against each other. It wasn't like their former kiss. It was more gentle and soft.

They both knew that they were drunk but they were sober as well. They both wanted this so they'll just let regrets come in the morning.

He licked her lower lip before his tongue entered her mouth, turning their kiss into a more carnal one. Her arms were both around his neck, pulling him much closer to her as much as possible. She just doesn't want to feel him. She needs to feel him against her. As they were both fighting for dominance on who controls the kiss, her hands slipped off his neck and onto his shoulders. She held onto his vest as he tried to take it off completely during the kiss. Noticing it, he pulled away and sat down between her legs, shrugging his vest of his body without taking his eyes away from her.

She could feel the heat, the need, and the lust radiating from his body.

He pulled her up and placed her on his thighs so that she was straddling him then pulled her into another wild, carnal kiss. Her hands immediately started roaming against his chest, feeling and memorizing every line, scar and muscle on his body that she only dreamt of touching. Her fingers found its way to the waistband of his shorts and made its way back up again. She could feel his erection against her own arousal.

His hands slipped under her shirt as they kissed, caressing her body in a teasing manner.

"Natsu. Clothes." She moaned, annoyed with the fact that she was still fully clothed.

He pulled away from her, his hands still under her shirt. A sly smirk twisted into his lips and before she knew it, her clothes were burnt off her; leaving her completely naked.

"What would you do if you accidentally burnt me?! Or my bed?!" she shouted as she smacked his head.

"I just wanted to get rid of it as fast as I can." he answered with a grin on his face, appreciating the view that was in front of him.

He stared at her with lust in his eyes. She covered her chest with her arms, her face turning three shades of red from the way he stared at her.

"Don't stare at me too much. It's embarrassing." she spoke in a low voice, looking down.

She was still sitting on him and she noticed the his clothes didn't burn off.

"Don't hide it from me." he whispered at her ear as he held onto her wrists to take it away from her huge breasts.

Before she could say another word or fight him off, he kissed her feverishly on her lips as one of his hands cupped her breast and squeezed it lightly. She moaned at the pleasure from his heated palm. All she could feel was the heat, the pleasure and the lust. He kept squeezing her breast and tweaked her nipples, making it erect. His lips left hers as it made a trail to her jaw, her neck then her breasts. Everywhere he touched, it starts heating up.

"Ah!" she moaned, closing her eyes and feeling the sensation. "Natsu. So warm."

He took one of her nipples in his mouth as his other hand groped her other breast and played with it. She moaned wantonly as she felt him sucking her and licking her nipples. He swirled his tongue around her nipple and bit it gently.

"Ah! Natsu. More."

She arched her back from the pleasure he was giving her. Her mind was going blank. She whimpered when his mouth left her breast but shivered in delight he he blowed some air of it. His mouth was replaced by his hand as he took her other nipple in his mouth. She accidentally grabbed his hair tight but he didn't mind. Smirking, he played with her nipples.

"Natsuu." She moaned his name. He stopped and kissed her again with his hand tracing patterns at her inner thigh, making her quiver in delight.

His kisses trailed down from her lips to her jaws then to her neck while his hand inched closer to her pussy. She opened her legs wider for him. He stopped at the base of her neck and started sucking at it. His hand stopped right below her pussy and squeezed her inner thigh making her moan loudly. He was teasing and it was driving her on edge. He pulled away, admiring his piece of work. He smiled when he saw the hickey on her neck.

"Lucy." he whispered at her ear, licking it, as he was rubbing his fingers on her pussy. She shivered as she unconsciously moved her pelvis so that he would put his fingers in.

"Please." She whimpered.

He plunged his middle finger in her making her gasp and hold on to him tight. She was overflowing which made it easy to add a second finger. He pumped it in and out making Lucy gasp for air. It was different from what she imagined. Despite her lust for Natsu, she never tried to touch herself.

"You're tight." Natsu spoke without thinking making her cheeks go red before kissing her once again. She had her hand on his neck and hair.

As he was moving his fingers in and out, he made sure to swipe his thumb on her clit making her gasp and buckle everytime he did. He circled his fingers and thrusted it a few times until he felt her nails dig through his skin. Pure pleasure was seen in her eyes. He added a third finger and moved his finger faster, making sure to hit the same spot that made her hold tighter. Her hips was moving to meet his fingers and it made him happy. It meant that he was doing it right and Lucy was loving it.

"I'm close." She muttered hurriedly with eyes close. She could see white spots despite her closed eyes. He watched her face as he made sure to go faster and rub her clit."So close."

"Haah, ah, ah! Ah! Natsu!" She shouted as she came at his hand.

Lucy opened her eyes, seeing Natsu kneeling between her legs licking her juice off his hand.

"Don't lick that. It's dirty." Lucy mumbled, shielding her red face with her hands.

"You taste good, Lucy." Natsu grinned

Through the spaces between her fingers, she saw him go down on her and felt him kiss and bite her inner thigh. She could feel him sucking her inner thighs several times before he licked her pussy.

"That's embarassing."

He blowed at her pussy which made her shiver and more wet.

"But you like it."

He parted her pussy with his hands and licked her, thrusting his tongue in her. She held his head as she spread her legs wider to give him more access. He started playing with her pussy, licking and plunging his tongue in and out of her. He pulled away slightly and licked her clit and sucked on it.

"Ah! Natsuu. More." Lucy moaned loudly, keeping his face where it is with her hand. "I want more."

He flicked her clit with is tongue and she arched her back. He pulled away and took off his boxers then went back between Lucy's legs. Her eyes widened when she saw his length.

"Do you want me to stop?" Natsu asked, seeing the worry in her eyes.

She shook her head and gave him small smile.

"I want you."

He nodded and aligned his penis with her pussy and started to push it in. He made sure that he was careful and slow so that he won't hurt her. She held onto him, digging her nails on his skin.

"Shit Lucy. You're so tight." He groaned from the pleasure of her tight pussy around him.

"Is it all in?" she asked as tears started to form at the side of her eyes.

"No. I'm sorry Lucy." he apologized as he thrusted his full length in her.

She gasped at the pain from the intrusion in her body. Her tears fell from her eyes and Natsu kissed them away. He gave her butterfly kisses on her face. She knew it was going to hurt but she didn't know that it was like this.

"I won't move until you tell me to."

She nodded and he kept on giving her kisses on her face then kissed her lips, slowly. She was still uncomfortable but her hips was starting to move on its own, looking for friction. Their kiss became more carnal but he still wasn't moving.

"Move, Natsu." She said between kisses. "Please."

He looked at her and kissed her lips as he started to pull out until the tip is only left and put it back in slowly. The pain was still there but Natsu kept on with his slow rhythm, she could feel the heat at her abdomen and the pleasure from it. She could see the concentration and control in Natsu's face so that he won't go any faster than his current pace. She pulled his close and bit the lobe of his ear, before letting out a candid moan.

"Faster, Natsu. Go faster." she commanded.

With that, he groaned as his control snapped and started moving faster. She had her legs around his waist, meeting his every thrust. Ragged breaths surrounded them. She was holding tightly at his back, trying not to be overwhelmed by the pleasure that she was receiving. He thrusted, looking for her sweet spot. She shouted once he hit it. She started going faster, making sure hit it again and again. He pulled his length until it was out of her pussy and then pounding it back in, hard. Her nails dug through the skin on his back then she scratched his back leaving marks as he brought her higher and higher with pleasure.

"Natsu." She moaned his name before biting his shoulder hard from the pleasure.

He winced at the pain but he only moved faster.

"Haah. I'm near." She spoke between ragged breaths.

He thrusted faster, making sure not to miss her sweet spot, feeling that he's near as well. She squeezed him tightly which made him growl. He kissed her fervently without stopping.

"Aaah! Ah! Ah!" She screamed as she came all around him then collapsed to the bed.

He thrusted several times before he pulled his length off and came all over her. They were both breathing hard while he was kneeling down between her legs. She was looking up at him and he was looking at her.

She held out both her arms towards him, gesturing him to lie down with her but he got out of bed and went in the bathroom. She dropped her arms and closed here eyes. She felt like crying for being abandoned by him. She placed her arms over her eyes, not bothering to move or cover herself up.

She gasped when she felt a cold towel touch her stomach. She opened her eyes and saw Natsu wiping his cum off her body while he was sitting on the floor, butt naked. She gave him a small smile which he reciprocated and held his hand.

"Come to bed."

"But-"

"We both need sleep. Come to bed before I change my mind and kick you out." She grinned at him.

He chuckled before placing the towel at the side table then climbed up the bed and placed his arm around her. He pulled her closer to him and she liked that. He pulled the blanket over them.

"Good night, Natsu." she yawned as she closed her eyes

"Good night, Lucy." he answered as he closed his.

Lucy slowly drifted off to sleep with one thing on her mind.

' _This was better than my fantasies'_

 **A/N: Please leave a review. I feel like I failed in this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Anime:** Fairy Tail

 **Pairing:** NatsuXLucy

 **Rating:** Rated M

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy tail does not belong to me.

 **Author** **'s Note: I received great reviews [I also replied to most of the reviews so check your inbox]. I was actually nervous on how people would receive the second chapter. And I'm ecstatic to find out that you guys liked it. I actually had a writer's block and lost my NaLu fever (thus the reason for no updates) but I was washing the dishes when an idea struck my poor withered brain. I was having a problem of how they would get into the status of being friends with benefits.**

 **Also.. To tell the truth, the chapter as already typed down and ready to be posted but this idea hit me like a truck while I was studying. So I typed this down. This has not been edited yet. I still have to edit it but I wanted to post it up.**

 **I hope you guys like it! :D**

Previous Chapter:

 _He chuckled before placing the towel at the side table then climbed up the bed and placed his arm around her. He pulled her closer to him and she liked that. He pulled the blanket over them._

" _Good night, Natsu." she yawned as she closed her eyes_

" _Good night, Lucy." he answered as he closed his._

 _Lucy slowly drifted off to sleep with one thing on her mind, 'This was better than my fantasies'_

 **Part III**

Cold ice traced the skin at the valley of her breasts as she let out a low moan, loving the feeling as it rivaled the heat from the hand that was holding her abdomen to stop her from squirming. She was already wet and sticky, not only in her core but her breasts and her stomach. It was food play and she was the dessert. Aside from that, they were playing a game. She was not to talk all through out. Not a single word. Not a single plea. Not a single command. And he was going to do everything to make her talk. The reward for the winner: slave for a week.

Metal was heard as she pulled on her restraints. She was handcuffed to her bed with his scarf covering her eyes. She couldn't touch him. She couldn't see him. She was completely at his mercy with her sense of touch and sense of sight gone. She could feel him more than ever.

She let out a strangled gasp as she felt his lips trailing after the trace that the ice left behind as it went lower. Heat followed after the cold. It made her moan in pleasure. Her skin prickled as she felt the ice trailing closer her core. Her breathing became more labored as she anticipated the feeling the cold and warmth at her center.

The cold feeling of the ice and the warmth from his lips and hand disappeared from her skin. She whined in protest as she pulled on her restraints. She was feeling more lost. With the fact that she can't see him then he let go of her, she felt restless. She felt the bed dip from his weight as he separated her legs to expose her pink folds. Before she could call out his name to beg him, she let out a startled gasp as she felt the cold sensation against her wet folds; rubbing against her slit. She felt warmth as his tongue licked her pink folds, overpowering the coldness of the ice.

"You're overflowing, Luce."

He licked the juices that was coming out from her pussy with passion, the ice forgotten. He grabbed her legs and placed it on his shoulders as he licked her until his tongue found her clit. He swirled his tongue around the small bundle of nerves before latching onto it and sucking it.

She let out a strangled cry as she bucked her hips, pushing herself more on him. She felt as if she was on fire. Her legs folded and pulled his head closer to her. Her breath was already short and labored as she anticipated her release from his tongue.

He grinned as she felt her attempts. He lifted his head from her clit and bit her inner thigh, making her legs loosen around his head. He crawled upwards and gave her a chaste kiss at her lips before he started trailing kisses towards her ear, knowing that it was one of her weaknesses. He gave her earlobe a small lick before taking it between his teeth, biting it lightly; pleased as he heard her moan.

"Relax, Luce. I'll give you what you want." he murmured as he brought his hands closer to her slit and let his middle finger rub against her folds, purposely letting the finger barely slide in her before pulling it out again; making her whimper and thrash underneath him

"What do you want?" he whispered huskily against her ear causing her to shiver as the pool of heat on her stomach built up even more. His voice dropped lower, making him dangerously enticing.

"Do you want my fingers?" He asked as he easily slid his middle finger inside her, slowly pulling it out and putting it back in. She let out a moan as he added a second finger and as his the pace became faster.

"My tongue?" He nipped her earlobe before seizing her slightly opened lips. He took her lower lip between his teeth before sucking on it. He tilted his head kissing her fervently and she kissed back with the same passion. She pulled on her restrains, wanting, needing to touch him, to hold him tighter, closer. Their tongues danced against each other, not willing to give the other dominance. He pulled away, letting her gasp for air. "Breathe, Luce. Breathe."

Her breath hitched, letting out short moans as she writhed. During the kiss, he had added a third finger inside her and kept up with the fast pace, letting his thumb rub against her clit; bringing her higher and higher. She cried out as he hit one spot inside her. He leaned back and sat down in between her legs as he fingered her. She kept on pulling on her restrains, causing her wrist to become red. The scarf was already loose. Her cheeks were rosy. Her lips were parted as cries of pleasure slipped out. Her chest rose and fell as she panted hard and her skin was flushed. She was disheveled and she was a sight to see. She bucked her hips and kept on meeting his fingers. He knew she was close.

"Or maybe my cock? What do you want, Luce?" He asked as his fingers started to slow down. She whined loudly as she tried to move on her own. He took his fingers out, licking the juices off them. He took his fingers in his mouth one by one and sucked her juices off them then pulled them out his mouth with a pop each time, letting her know what he did and making her cheeks flush red deeper.

"What do you want?" He asked again as started to slowly grind his cock against her pussy. "Tell me."

He smirked when she frantically shook her head. He kept on grinding against her, making sure to cause friction between his cock and her clit. She let out a gasp, mewling at the friction that he created. Her back arched as she panted; climbing higher and higher.

"Luce." He glided his finger from her jaw to her chin then tilted her head to the side to give him better access. He started kissing her neck, nipping softly; loving the mewls that's escaping her lips.

"Tell me." He licked the skin where her neck and shoulder met and bit softly causing her to let out a breathy moan. "Speak to me." He nipped and sucked until he was satisfied. He pulled away as he admired the hickey that he gave her.

"Aaaah, ahh, aaahhhhh!" She moaned louder. She was almost there. She was going to have her release from him grinding her clit.

Almost.

It's near.

Almost there.

"Or else I'll stop everything."

He stopped grinding against her and pulled away from her causing her to let out a strangled cry. Her face was flush and she was breathing deeply. He could feel the frustration the she was feeling.

"Damn it, Natsu! That's the second time! Fuck me. Fuck me hard and fast! Mark me or anything. Just fuck me already!" She screamed in frustration as she pulled against her handcuffs.

"With pleasure." He answered with a grin.

He aligned his cock to her pussy. Feeling the tip of his cock pushing in, she let out a pleased sigh.

"LUUUUUUUUCY!"

Happy shouted as he flew straight into her face while she was sleeping, completely forcing her to wake up and fall out off the bed. She landed on her back with one of her leg on the bed. She was covered in thin sweat and her clothes were disheveled. Her hair was a mess and she was heaving. She closed her eyes tightly as she saw the bright light of the sun coming from the window. She placed the back of her hand on top of her eyes.

"LUUUUUCY~~" The blue cat spoke as she floated closer to Lucy's face.

She tried to organize her thoughts, trying to separate her dream from reality. So far, she couldn't. Lust was coursing through her veins. Heat was pooling in her lower belly. She was also wet. She let out an exasperated groan as she got up and ignored the cat that immediately flew high into her ceiling. He had a confused look on his face when Lucy didn't get mad at him or gave him her infamous Lucy Kick. She picked up her pink blanket and fixed her bed. The cat floated around her, looking at her with his paw on his chin as if he's thinking.

"Aha! You want fish, right? That's why you're moody?" Happy exclaimed as if he answered the grand question of the universe. "You can't have my fish. You have a lot in your refrigerator. I checked."

She let out a sigh once again, ignoring the cat. Her mind was clouded with lust from the dream that she had. Her body was hot and bothered and she couldn't ignore the wetness that she felt. She didn't have the energy to chase the cat away. Even the cat's best friend and hers, Natsu.

Natsu.

"Where's Natsu?" she asked, looking around her room.

Feeling relief when she didn't see him in her bedroom. She couldn't deal with him when she's feeling this was. And she was sure that he would notice her emotional, physical and sexual state. She walked to her drawers and prepared the clothes that she was going to wear after she took a bath.

"Oh. He's at the guild, talking to Master." Happy answered as he plopped down her pillow. "Mira asked me to come here and wake you up."

"Oh." She was surprised when she felt dejected. "I see."

"But he said, he'll catch up and come here." he added. "We're going on a mission."

She flinched in response. She almost dropped the clothes and the towel that she was holding. She was not ready to see him. She had been trying to subtly avoid him for a few days. Because of the fact that she couldn't get over with what happened between them and that she blew up and panicked while he just shrugged saying that he would like to try it again but then said they could also not. Another reason on why she didn't want to see her that morning was because of her vivid and delicious dream.

 _Flashback:_

 _With eyes closed, Natsu yawned as he tried to stretch but he felt something heavy on his arm. Not only his arm but his chest too. He opened his eyes and lifted the blanket off him. He saw a naked Lucy sleeping soundly on him, snuggling much closer. He smiled as he recalled what happened the night before, ignoring the throbbing of his head._

" _Natsu..." she hummed in her sleep as she snuggled closer to him, placing an arm on his chest._

 _He grinned and closed his eyes again, letting the birds chirping outside and the vanilla scent lull him to back sleep. He was almost back to dreamland when he felt Lucy stir in his arms._

" _Natsu?"_

 _She sat down, confusion clear on her face. Fear invaded his system when the idea of her forgetting about what happened between them entered his mind. He looked at her then saw her turn beet red._

" _So, it wasn't a dream." She murmured to herself. She looked at him and asked with panic and worry in her eyes. "What are we going to do now?"_

" _I don't know. I like doing that with you. And I would like to do that again." He honestly answered with a straight face with his eyes on hers._

" _Oh God." She got off the bed, pulling the blankets with her and leaving Natsu in his birthday suit._

 _She blushed as she saw his length, standing tall and mighty. He got a pillow and covered it, a shy smile on his face. She started pacing back and forth in front of the bed while Natsu watched her._

" _We're partners. We're friends." Lucy mumbled to herself despite knowing that Natsu could hear her. "We're nakama. Oh God. I lost my virginity. Oh god. What should I do? What are we now? Natsu?"_

 _Natsu stood up, leaving the pillow in the bed, and stopped Lucy from pacing. He placed both his hands on her shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes with a serious expression._

" _We don't have to do it again." He assured her. "No. We won't be doing it again. We're still partners, friends and you'll always be my partner."_

 _He gave her his infamous grin as he picked up his clothes and started putting it on._

" _Happy might be looking for me." He headed for the window "See you at the guild."_

 _With that, he was gone, leaving a confused Lucy behind._

 _End of Flashback_

"No!" She exclaimed and spoke quickly as she moved closer the Happy "Why don't you go back and tell them I'm coming. No need to come here."

"Why?" He asked, innocently, as he tilted his had to the side. A question mark forming over his head.

"Uhh." She thought for a moment before speaking. "If you do that and stop Natsu from coming here, I'll give you all the fish I have in my kitchen."

Happy eyes brightened up at the mention of fish. She knew that bribing the cat was a bit bad for her but she couldn't see the Natsu in her current state. Though the lust and the heat already lessened due to her panic. He flew up and gave her a mock salute while standing straight.

"Aye sir!" He spoke with a huge grin on his face and sparkling eyes before he flew out her opened window.

As soon as he was out, she closed the window. She let out a sigh. She felt tired and drained. She couldn't control her thoughts anymore, mostly her dreams. It has been more plagued by a certain salmon haired mage. Her mind was in haywire. She was like an animal in heat. She walked in her bathroom, planning on taking a cold bath to help her feel refreshed and to kill the heat and the lust.

She stripped out of her pajamas and turned on the warm faucet for her bathtub, planning on soaking after taking a quick cold shower. She left it on, dropping a few bath bombs that would make the water smell great. Once it was full, she turned on the shower and immediately went under it.

A smile graced her lips as soon as she felt the cold drops of water continuously hit her heated flesh. She felt better already. She just stood under the shower for a minute before grabbing her shampoo and started washing her hair. She didn't wash it off yet and grabbed her loofah and put a good amount of shower gel on it. She scrubbed her body thoroughly, ignoring the pleasure that shooting off her as she brushed certain parts of her body. She quickly finished and washed the shampoo and the soap away.

She stayed under the cold water, wishing that the new found heat in her body to be washed away along with the bubbles and soap on her body. She turned off the shower before she made her way to the bath tub and settled in it, letting her body relax.

She was relaxing for a few longs minutes before she closed her eyes and let her mind wander, finding its way back to that night. She stood up suddenly and immediately went under the cold shower, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Damn."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Damn. Third chapter is up. I'm not satisfied with it though. The flashback wasn't supposed to be here in this chapter but I think it completed the chapter. I mean, I know you guys would have liked to know their reaction.**

 **If I didn't fail at the previous chapter, I think I did in this one. I'm sorry.**

 **Unoyoko94:** Thanks! I won't be able to let you guys see them with a hangover though. I'm also glad that you liked the second chapter. I hope you liked this one.

 **Liss4D, NatsuLucy4ev3r:** Thank you so much!

 **sthokatrina:** Well. It's my first smut fanfic. I tried to write a fanfic about Naruto before but I forgot my account name and password so I didn't get to finish it.

 **pu3Aisyah:** That is great to know! I was nervous about how I showed their act together.

 **KtKatana:** To tell you the truth, I got stuck when you asked me that. I absolutely have no idea how I would make this into a friends with benefits scenario. I didn't think I would get this far. But I have an idea already. Am typing it down now. Thank you! I need all the luck :D

 **Dark Shining Light:** That's good to know. I always had trouble when it come to describing things. I'm glad you got to see the story clearly.

 **Phiafairy, ThooseAlmighty, Biebslower51234:** Thank you :)

 **Guest:** I don't know who you are but that review gave me quite the confidence boost. Thank you :)

 **Did you know this almost got deleted. I almost lost the file.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Anime:** Fairy Tail

 **Pairing:** NatsuXLucy

 **Rating:** Rated M

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy tail does not belong to me.

 **Author** **'s Note: I received great reviews. Someone also gave me a nice advice. To tell the truth, the previous chapter made me cringe for some odd reason. It was like I forgot how to write a story (I blame the fact that I have been reading medical book instead of normal ones). I feel sad. I'll be watching Fairytail again to bring back my Nalu fever then I'll be reading some book and fan fiction again (as homework)**

 **I don't want you guys to keep on reading just because you've been invested in the story so I hope you guys would love this. So yeah. Here's the fourth one.**

 **Previous Chapter:**

 _She was relaxing for a few longs minutes before she closed her eyes and let her mind wander, finding its way back to that night. She stood up suddenly and immediately went under the cold shower, letting out a frustrated sigh._

" _Damn."_

 **Part IV**

Alone in one table at the corner of the guild, Lucy kept quiet and stared into space. As soon as Mira handed her her usual strawberry milkshake, she took it and left her usual bar stool and sat down at the table she was sitting on. She didn't want to move around and she wasn't in the mood to talk to other people as well. She just wanted to be left alone and think. Staying at her apartment would remind her of everything that happened then her mind would be clouded with vivid images of them tangled with each other; and before she knew it, her hands would be moving on its own and soft sound would be escaping her lips. She let out a long sigh. Not because of frustration but because she didn't know what to do. It may be a bad idea to go to the guild but the noise drowned everything inside her.

 _At least he's not yet here._

She closed her eyes and rested her head on the table, forcing away the images that's swimming in her head. She was successful.

That was until she heard the doors kicked open and his voice.

"Graaaay!" he roared as she ran towards the raven haired ice mage, his hand closed to a fist and ready to punch the mage.

 _I spoke too soon._

It was a bad idea. Her eyes snapped open and her head whipped up. She turned towards the source of the voice. Her heart started to beat faster, pictures of them flooded her thoughts, and heat crawled up her cheeks as she recalled the dreams that she was had whenever she fell asleep. It has only been three days since they ended up sleeping together. Her hand found it's way to the side of her neck that was caked with concealer. He had left a love mark on her and it hasn't completely faded yet.

"Hey. You okay?" Levy asked as she sat down next to her, causing her to jump in surprise.

She didn't notice her walking towards her. She was too busy watching Natsu and Gray fight. Gray already lost his shirt and his pants during the fight but he had managed to rip Natsu's vest away, giving her an eyeful of his body.

"Yeah. You've been sighing for a few days now." Wendy added with concern as she sat down.

"Is it because you didn't win the drinking contest to pay for your rent?" Erza asked with her hands on her wasit. "We can go on a job now. I'll go call Natsu."

She didn't sit down. Concern was etched on their facial features. It took her a long second before Erza's suggestion sinked in. She doesn't want to go on a job even though she needs to. She doesn't want to be with Natsu. Not when she was still in that state.

"Wait."

"Natsu!" Erza called out, emanating a dark aura, to Natsu who was exchanging punches with Gray. They immediately stopped fighting and placed an arm on each other's shoulder, looking completely out of character. They looked over at their table and gave a weird wave, resembling a robot.

"No. It's okay. I'll manage." She said in a hurried manner as she watched the two act like Happy.

A small smile appeared on her lips when the two immediately started fighting again when Erza had her back on them. She looked around the table, still seeing the worry in their eyes. Carla was sitting near Wendy, with her arms crossed over her chest.

"So what's wrong?" Carla asked the original question, completely reminding her.

"Nothing. I'm just not in the mood."

She shook her head and gave them a smile. The girls exchanged looks with each other. She wasn't ready to walk about it with anyone. She, herself, was still confused and torn.

"So, Levy? What's up with you and Gajeel?"

She asked changing the subject. She wished for them to bite the bait. And they did. The girls immediately bombarded that blue haired girl questions. After Levy asked them about doing it with someone the other day, they noticed that the iron dragon slayer was always next to Levy no matter where she went. The petite blue haired girl flushed.

She smiled to herself, happy that her best friend was finally having progress with the person she likes. She allowed her mind to wander. She was still confused and torn. She couldn't say that she doesn't want it to happen again but her fantasies was giving her a hard time. She felt as though she was a hormonal horny teenager whenever she sees him or when she doesn't.

The love bite at the side of her neck didn't help her calm down and forget. She could still vividly feel and imagine what he felt like against her. The scratch marks that she left on his back didn't help as well. It reminded her of the pleasure he gave her. Both were fading on each other but it can still be seen.

Natsu was still teased about it and was still questioned about it.

But he never told anyone.

She sighed in frustration as she felt as though she was on fire. She was aroused. She needed a cold shower. A long one. A really, really long one.

"I'm going home." She stood up, abruptly, surprising the other girls.

She waved goodbye as she briskly walked towards the door and walked outside. She was in a hurry to leave and in a hurry to get rid of the heat that she was feeling. The heat from the sun didn't help. The way her clothes rubbed against her didn't help as well.

As soon as she left, Natsu jogged towards the girl's table with a wide grin on his face,

"Where's she going?" He asked as he watched Lucy walked out the guild in a hurry.

Sudden want suddenly passed through him as soon as he took in a breath. He could smell her scent. It was sweet and enticing. It was intoxicating him as he stood there, conds passing.

"She's going home.. What's wrong with her? She's been off since after the contest." Erza asked, worried and hoping that Natsu would know.

He cocked his head to the side and furrowed his eyebrows before he shrugged, causing the girls to let out a sigh. They had hoped that he would know since they were always together.

"I'm not sure but I'm going to find out." He stated, drunk from her scent.

He swiftly walked out the guild doors and walked towards the direction of her apartment. He doesn't see her anymore so he hurried, thinking that she may be at her apartment already. He ran, wanting to catch up to her. He wanted to know what was wrong. But he needed to catch her scent. He needed to know if it was the same scent as that night.

"Lucy!" He called out waving his hand while he was running as soon as he saw her.

Lucy kept quiet even though he already caught up to her. She still walked briskly, desperate for the cold shower. Other scents wafted through his nose as he decided to make sure once they reach her apartment. Natsu walked with her, keeping up with her hurried pace. She was nervous. Her heart was beating wildly. That was the only time they were alone with each other again since she always made sure that they were with someone or that she was far away from him. She didn't know what to talk to him about. Her brain was in rambles.

But for some odd reason, she felt her stomach filled with butterflies and feeling more hot and bothered instead of nervous. She couldn't help but remember now that he was near her.

She opened the door and walked in with Natsu close behind. He headed straight to the bed and plopped down, grinning at her. She blushed at what he did as the images flashed in through mind. Not only the night that they shared but also her dreams and fantasies. She pressed her thighs together and glared at Natsu.

His nose perked up as he stared at her.

"What do you think you're doing? Get out of my bed!" she scolded.

"Luce." He stood up and walked towards her.

"W-what?" she asked, cursing herself because she stuttered.

"Your scent. It's stronger."

She flushed as soon as he said those words. She pressed her thighs harder together. He could smell her. Panic coursed through her but so did lust. He could smell her arousal.

He walked closer to her and she walked backwards. She could see her eyes getting clouded each time he inhaled. He trapped her with his arms as soon as her back hit the wall. He touched her hair and pulled it closer to him, bending towards it and sniffing. He placed his hands on his shoulder as he placed his head at the crook of her head with her head cocking to the side on instinct, letting the tip of his nose brush lightly against her skin. His hand slowly slide down from her shoulders to her wrist. He held it up and sniffed.

"Natsu. W-what are you doing?" Her voice came out as shaky.

"I want to know where it's strongest." He answered as he placed his hands on her waist and sniffed her stomach. "Each time I touch you and smell you, your scent gets stronger."

She flushed then pushed him away before she escaped to her bathroom, leaving him standing there wondering.

"It's the same scent as that night."

 **Author** **'s Note:**

 **So, I think I might post one chapter each week. But if my imagination is running wild, I might post more than one chapter in one week. School started for me so I might get busy.**

 **I hope you guys like this. Writing this and posting it was (and still am) nerve wrecking.**

 **Galven:** It was a dream. But if you're pertaining to the second chapter, I have an explanation. Also, thank you for you advice :)

 **sthokatrina:** Thank you! I am gonna continue this but my updates would possibly be slow. My brain's dry at the moment.

 **Phiafairy & Guest(from Jun 8&9): **Thank you :)

 **Unoyoko94:** I feel ecstatic to know that! I knoooow. It was fun to write the previous chapter. Thank you for sticking with this :)

 **Kauia:** Hope you liked this one. Which reaction did you like? The one at the end? :D

 **sassykitten1701:** I am gonna continue it. But the updates might be slow. I hope you won't let go of this story.

 **llazo4108824:** I am! Currently writing the next chapter. I need just a bit more inspiration though. And YES! _**LUCY AND NATSU SHOULD BE TOGETHER AND NALU SHOULD BE CANON.**_

 **Guest from June 18:** Thank you so much. That really helps me a lot. I am trying to think positively about writing. I like it actually but I can't help but feel that there's something missing or that there's something wrong. I'm glad to know that I've captured it really well :) I hope you'll leave a review next time as well :D

 **Oh yeah! What do you guys want to see on the next chapter. I'm open to suggestions. I already have an idea on what to write and currently writing it but I could add some ideas that you'll suggest that I ended up liking.**

 **Reviews, follows and favorites are very much appreciated. :)**

 **Thank you and see you next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Anime:** Fairy Tail

 **Pairing:** NatsuXLucy

 **Rating:** Rated M

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy tail does not belong to me.

 **Author** **'s Note: I haven't updated in so long. I'm so sorry for that. I was busy with school and my mom took my laptop away. That's why. My writing style may have changed. I haven't written anything for so long. So I'm sorry if it's changed or if it's different.**

 **The truth is, other than school and my laptop being taken away, my brain was dry. I knew what I was going to write and I knew what was going to happen next but I couldn't find the sentences to type down. If I just forced myself to type it down and update, it would be half-assed and I don't want my stories to be half assed. I'm so sorry again if I was late.**

 **This is a filler.**

 **I just wanted to show the turmoil that Lucy was feeling. Her unending desire and her resolve.**

 **! WARNING ! THIS IS NOT EDITED !**

* * *

 **Previous Chapter:**

" _Natsu. W-what are you doing?" Her voice came out as shaky._

" _I want to know where it's strongest." He answered as he placed his hands on her waist and sniffed her stomach. "Each time I touch you and smell you, your scent gets stronger."_

 _She flushed then pushed him away before she escaped to her bathroom, leaving him standing there wondering._

" _It's the same scent as that night."_

 **Part V**

Lucy slammed the door close as soon as she was inside the bathroom, her heart hammering as though trying to escape her chest. She sagged against the door. She was hoping that Natsu would get the hint and leave. She let out a frustrated groan as he brain caught up to everything that happened. He could smell her arousal. Her body heated up at the thought while her brain was torn. Half was in the state of panic while the other was in the state of lust.

"Oh Mavis." She pushed off the door and stared at her facial features on the mirror.

Her face was flushed. Her eyes were clouded and shimmering. Her cheeks were tinged with red. She couldn't believe the emotions that was swimming in her eyes. She lifted her hand and touched her cheek, feeling the warmth. Her need for him spiked up when he had touched her.

She closed her eyes tight, trying to control her body and mind. She took a few deep breaths, calming her raging heart, before she opened her eyes and stared at herself in the mirror. The emotions was still there but her eyes weren't shimmering anymore and the color of her cheeks were lighter than before though the emotions she felt was still there and she was still feeling hot and bothered.

She needed to take a cold shower.

Deciding that she would do that, she peeked outside the bathroom to see if Natsu was still there. Her senses were on alert if he was. She decided that if he was, she won't take a shower and she'll probably lock herself inside the bathroom. She didn't want him to keep on smelling her scent. It would be very dangerous for her and him. Her control might snap and she might just jump him.

She let out a sigh of relief when she realized that he was gone and the window was open. She stalked out of the bathroom and closed it. She had made sure to lock it before walking back inside the comfort of her bathroom to take her second shower of the day.

She stripped her clothes off and turned on the shower. She placed her hand under the running water and felt that it was cold but that was what she needed to control her hormones.

"I was able to control herself when I was plagued by fantasies." She spoke to herself in front of the mirror, voice laced with confidence. "I'm sure I can get through this without jumping my partner's bones whenever he's near. I mean, it was only one time."

Her brain headed towards her forbidden memories and she immediately shaked her head to get the thought out of her mind. She didn't need that. Despite the fact that the actual experience was better than her fantasies.

"Oh Mavis. Keep it together Lucy." She groaned as her images plagued her mind.

"I can do this. I can't let anything happen again."

She nodded to herself as she found her resolve. Even though there was doubt that she can hold onto what she told herself, she was going to try. She was going to try her best so that she could keep her sinful mind in check. She was going do her best so that she could act normal around Natsu again. She believed that her self control was strong. Smiling to herself, she went under the cold shower. She shivered as the cool droplets of water hit her warm skin.

She reveled at the cold feeling. The heated desire was being washed away by the cold water. She closed her eyes as she allowed her worries be washed away towards the drain.

She was shivering and the skin of her fingers were shriveled up when she got out of the shower. Despite feeling cold, she was feeling better and contented. She wrapped her towel around her body and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her face was pale and her lips weren't as pink as before. She had decided to continue writing her novel instead of going back to the guild. She walked out of the bathroom with a small smile on her lips but the sight of Natsu sitting on her bed made her stop on her tracks.

"The scent is gone." he stated.

She froze in her tracks. He started walking towards her, as though he was completely unaware that she was naked and dripping wet. She looked around the apartment, hoping to find the blue cat, only to be disappointed. He was alone.

"Why are you here? I thought you left." she tried to answer casually, not acknowledging his statement.

"I did. I had to ask Gray something." he answered before he asked her. "Was it because you took a bath?"

Alarm bells rang in her mind when he was only a step away from her. She felt as if she couldn't move when he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I want to catch that scent again." he murmured as his hands started gliding down from her shoulders to her arms.

Realization dawned inside her mind as she felt my hormones rage inside her. Without having second thought, she lifted her foot and hit Natsu with her infamous 'Lucy Kick' with all her strength leaving him dropping on the floor, unconcious. She took a deep breath as she stared down at him.

"What the hell?"

* * *

 **Author's Note: I deeply apologize for not putting in shower sex. this was a filler and I feel like it's not the right time for that. I mean, I just wanted Natsu to finally follow his curiosity and desire. Lol. I don't know if this was good enough though.**

 **I was thinking if I should make the next chapter into Natsu's POV. But I think I'll have a hard time. Maybe I can just post a teaser on why he started acting that way?**

 **Oh God. I'm trash. Why am I not satisfied. I want to cry. This is how I envisioned it but I couldn't type it down properly.**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING THIS UPDATE.**

 **I LOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU LOOOOOOOOOOOOTS 3 3 3**

 **I promise there'll be more lemon in next chapters. I just have to fix my brain. Lol.**

 **Read. Review. Follow. Favorite.**

 **The story. Not me. Lol.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A** **nime:** Fairy Tail

 **Pairing:** NatsuXLucy

 **Rating:** Rated M

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy tail does not belong to me.

 **Author's Note:** **OMG! OMG! OMG! FINALLY! CHAPTER 6 IS HERE! I kow that it's been a really, really, really, really, really long time. And I am sorry. I promised you people that this will be in Natsu's POV. This is way too frick frack frickin difficult.** **A** **lso, while you're reading this, I'm writing the 7** **th** **chapter. YAY! Idk when I'll post it though. I hope you all like it. Enjoy.**

 **! WARNING ! THIS IS NOT EDITED !**

* * *

 **Previous Chapter:**

 _ _"I want to catch that scent again." he murmured as his hands started gliding down from her shoulders to her arms.__

 _ _Realization dawned inside her mind as she felt my hormones rage inside her. Without having second thought, she lifted her foot and hit Natsu with her infamous 'Lucy Kick' with all her strength leaving him dropping on the floor, unconscious. She took a deep breath as she stared down at him.__

 _ _"What the hell?"__

 **Part VI**

Natsu instantly followed Lucy towards the bathroom, only to have it slammed right in front of his face. He needed to know if the scent he smelt was the same as that night. He was still high over the experience they went through together. And his body needed to have a repetition of it unless he wanted to keep on feeling as if he was burning each time she was around.

He knew about it and he knew what to do. He wasn't exactly as innocent as everyone thought. He had been a receiving end from "The Talk" from Gildarts when he was around 13 years old. He could remember as he charged at Gildart's house as soon as he found out that he was back to challenge him to a fight but only to end up sitting on the table with him to talk about something that is of 'great importance' since he didn't have any sons to pass down his knowledge. Though he didn't pay attention to it that much at the time. It was useless information for him at the time. The only thing on his mind that time was to fight Gildarts and defeat him so that he could prove that his training wasn't a waste and that he's already strong.

When he got older, he got confused because of the changes in his body. He knew it was normal but what troubled him the most was the dreams he had at night. Whenever he had those kinds of dreams, he wound always find his pants wet with a white, sticky fluid. He never asked around though. He didn't want to be labeled as a pervert. He also wasn't too keen on letting the others know that he was confused and curious about it. He didn't want to be the subject to teasings from the older members, mostly Wakaba and Macao. He just listened to the hushed and sometimes ridiculously loud conversations that was going around the guild. It helped him greatly that he had heightened hearing. That's how he got a hint on what's happening to him. That's how he found out.

Gray was the only one he could talk to about such things. The memory on how Gray caught him always made him frown, mostly whenever he recalled Gray's knowing grin. He did see Gray as a close friend, somewhat like a brother, but he didn't want the icicle princess to find out about his… predicament. But it was too late for that. The only reason was because Gray noticed him, saw him, turning his head to stare at a girl's bottom when she bent down and at her chest when she stood up then faced them. He knew that he didn't have that much self control but he wasn't the type to stare. But the fact that the girl was wearing a tight mini skirt and a fitted v neck top didn't help him.

"Luce."

His hand reached out to grab the doorknob, finding it locked.

"Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaatsuuuuuuuuuu" Happy whined as he flew inside through the window towards his arms.

"Happy!" He exclaimed.

"What are you doing in front of the bathroom?" The blue feline asked, confusion in his expression before realization passed through his eyes, then exclaimed with a knowing smile, "You're going to peek on Lucy!"

He immediately placed his hands over Happy's mouth, telling him to keep quiet.

"No, I'm not." he stated quietly, thinking quickly for an excuse. "She.. She asked me to keep guard!"

The look in Happy's eyes showed that he didn't believe him but nodded at his statement. The feline was smart at times, mostly in situations like this, but he can't say for other moments.

"You liiiiiiiiiiike her." Happy rolled his tongue, prolonging the word like as he covered his mouth with his paw, while flying around. His eyes was teasing as heat crawled towards Natsu's neck to his face.

"I do not." he answered before he grabbed the feline. "Luce told me that she wasn't feeling and and she wanted to rest."

With that, he jumped out the window towards the pavement while holding Happy. He let out breath before he decided to let go of the cat.

"Is she okay?" Happy asked, worried.

"Yeah. She probably had too much fish." Natsu answered absentmindedly.

The feline let out a horrified gasp before exclaiming. "You can't be sick because of too much fish!"

He nodded in agreement as he walked back towards the guild, still not forgetting the scent that wafted through his nose. He wanted to catch the scent again. He needed to find out how.

"Maybe she ate a bad one. She needs fresh fish!" Happy shouted happily as though it was the best idea he had that day. "Natsu! Let's go fishing!"

"Not today, Happy. I think I need to talk to Gray." He answered with a grin. "I need to show him a new move. I'm gonna defeat him again! But go get that fish for Luce."

Happy was silent for a moment again, debating if he should leave Natsu. There were moments when Natsu goes to Gray to talk.

"Okay! I'll ask Wendy to go fishing with me. Maybe Carla can see it as a date!" He answered excitedly, deciding to give his salmon haired friend some privacy, before flying away.

Letting out a sigh of relief, he started walking towards the guild with a goal in mind.

\- 1234567890 - 1234567890 -

As soon as he entered the guild, he took a sniffed the air looking for Gray's scent. When he was sure that his friend-slash-enemy was there, he headed towards the direction that the scent took him. He could also smell Juvia near Gray. As soon as he was at the corner table in the guild, he saw Gray and Juvia sitting next to each other. Gray's hand was at Juvia's thigh, inching closer to the high slit on her dress, while whispering at the blushing Juvia's ear.

He gave out a small cough causing the couple to jump away from each other as they looked up at him, panic written on their facial expressions. As soon as they realized that it was him, relief flooded their eyes.

"Gray-sama, Juvia will head home now." Juvia announced as she stood up and ran her hand at his chest towards his manhood, causing Gray to grin.

Juvia gave Natsu a small, shy smile before walking towards the doors of the guild and leaving.

"You guys need to stop that if you plan on keeping whatever you two have a secret." Natsu spoke as he sat down in front of Gray.

"That's what makes it more fun." Gray grinned. "The idea of being caught."

The pinkette raised one of his eyebrows at his friend's statement before grabbing some of the food that was on the table.

"Besides, we want to keep it to ourselves." Gray sighed as he took a swig from his beer. "You know how Mira would react if she finds out."

Natsu looked at the said woman before he shrugged. He certainly could imagine how the woman would react. She would go on and on about one of her ships being canon. One thing would lead to another, she would be pairing everyone up and that would include him and Lucy. Not that she never tried before. He could also see her going on about the wonderful babies Gray and Juvia would have.

"I know."

"So, I'm guessing that you want to talk." The ice mage started. "Cause you wouldn't interrupt us if you didn't."

He shrugged again as he started thinking about how he could ask Gray for some advice. They were silent for a while before Gray spoke once again.

"Are you finally going to tell me who the girl was?" He asked.

"What?"

"You know, the girl that gave you those scratch marks." He teased. "She must be a wildcat or you may just be the best that she had."

"Well, I'm the only one that she had." he muttered.

Gray's eyes widened as he absorbed the information. He may be the only one that knew about this side of Natsu but he knew that the flamebreath doesn't sleep around in Magnolia. He knew that whenever the guy had an 'itch', he would take a mission that would usually take a day or two to satisfy it but he knew that he rarely does that. He was also sure that Natsu didn't leave for any kind of mission alone the past week.

"A virgin?" He asked.

"Duh, ice princess." he rolled his eyes.

"So, who is she?" He asked once again. "Or is it a guy?"

"I don't want to tell you. And it's a she." Natsu answered with a glare.

Gray held both his hands up as though surrendering before he shrugged. He only wanted to be sure since he was thrown out of the loop when Natsu told him that he could probably do guys as well even if he prefers girls. Natsu simply didn't care about the gender.

"Stop stalling. Juvia's waiting for me."

"You see, I don't know how to handle her." Natsu started. "I know her before we slept with each other. You could call her a friend. I was fine with us sleeping together again but she told me that we can't do it again. And I respect that."

"But? I'm sure that there's a but somewhere."

"But whenever she's around, I would catch that delicious scent that I caught when we were fucked." He continued. "And it's driving me nuts because once I catch it, I automatically heat up and I just want to make the scent stronger in any way I can."

Gray nodded as he listened to his friend. His mind was checking off several women that he could think of that was possibly Natsu's wildcat.

"And I don't know what to do. It's driving me crazy."

"What was her reason on why you can't do it again?" Gray asked.

"Well," Natsu looked down at the table and scratched the back of his head before answering, "Because we're friends."

Gray paused for a moment as he thought for a moment. He placed himself in Natsu's situation and thought of what he would have done. He didn't know that whole story and he didn't know how close Natsu and the girl was

"That's hard. I'd usually tell you to just convince her and get her out of your system but I think you should just let this go." Gray answered. "It all depends on you. If you value the friendship with her, nothing can ever happen again. But if you can live without her, then by all means, do you best to convince her."

Natsu was silent, pondering on what Gray had just told him, as the ice mage watched him while finishing off his drink. He wanted the find out what the fire mage was thinking about but before he could ask, Natsu stood up and started walking towards the doors.

"Thanks Ice princess!" Natsu called out before he could even go out.

\- 1234567890 - 1234567890 -

The talk with Gray helped clear his head. His friendship with Lucy was more important that anything else. He couldn't see himself without her beside her. So he decided that he would do her best to go back to the time before they slept together even though she was doing her best to avoid him. He was willing to go back to the naive, oblivious version of him that Lucy sees.

He just needed to keep up with his decision and do his best not to jump her. Which was proving to be difficult. He had started noticing her more after what happened. Her bright smile, her curves, and mostly her sweet scent.

He stopped as soon as he was in front of Lucy's apartment and looked up to make sure that the bedroom window was open before he jumped in. He never liked using the door since jumping in the window was easier for him.

As soon as he was in the room, he could still smell the scent that he caught from her. It was faint but it was still there. He took a long whiff. Once he realized what he did, he smacked his own head for acting like a complete pervert.

"Natsu, nothing is going to happen again." he reminded himself. "Lucy is important to you and you don't want her to leave."

He nodded to himself, smiling, as he sat down at the middle of Lucy's bed.

"Yeah, I can be normal again."

He close his eyes as he waited for Lucy to come out of the shower. He was going to apologize for what he did to her before she slammed the door at his face. He was going to apologize for sniffing her entire body. He nodded at the thought of Lucy forgiving him. As soon as he was starting to imagine, eating lots of food cooked by the stellar mage, he heard the bathroom door open.

His eyes instantly opened and took in Lucy's appearance. His decision to go back to the only naive him was completely thrown out of the window. She was dripping wet with only a small, white towel covering her. It didn't even reach the middle of her thigh. His mouth instantly went dry as he followed a bead of water, slide down from her neck to her collarbone to the valley of her breasts. A small voice at the back of his mind was completely jealous of the bead of water.

But one thing struck him the most when she came out of the bathroom.

"The scent is gone." he stated as he stood up from her bed and started walking towards her.

She was stuck rooted to one place. He took another sniff to confirm if the scent was really gone and it was. He noticed her look around the room but he continued walking towards her. He wanted the know why the scent was gone and if he could bring it back.

"Why are you here? I thought you left." She answered.

His brows furrowed. He was momentarily confused as to how Lucy found out that he left her apartment but he simply shrugged it off after.

"I did. I had to ask Gray something." he answered before he asked her. "Was it because you took a bath?"

He placed his hands on her shoulders once he was only one step away from her.

"I want to catch that scent again." he murmured as his hands started gliding down from her shoulders to her arms, warming up the cold skin from the shower.

He liked the feeling of warming her up. A smile tugged at his lips. When he was about to hold her hand, he was knocked out by her infamous 'Lucy Kick'.

The last thought he had was,

' _Blonde'_

* * *

 **A/N: OMG PEOPLE. OMG. OMG. OMG. FINALLY! I made it long, right? It's 7 pages! LOLOLOLOLOL. I know that it's been long. I was busy at the hospital. I want to roll into a ball and cry. Sorry.**

 **I hope and pray to God that you all would end up liking it.**

 **Dark Shining Light: Here's Natsu's POV. I hope that it was satisfactory. It's unedited though.**

 **damnedcharm: I hope you read this chapter. Lol. Cause here's the update.**

 **bloodRayneee: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THINKING THAT. Lots of love for you. Here's the update.** **L** **ol.**

 **Sblackw: You did? I didn't like it that much cause it was a filler. But my brain. It's empty.**

 **Dakitten65: Thank you!** **H** **ere's more. *heart heart***

 **mayu05: I hope you liked what they talked about. Gray just told Natsu some shitty advice that Natsu won't even follow.** **L** **ol. Maybe. Idk.**

 **LunarDragneel & Dinoagne: Thanks!**

 **sassykitten1701: *makes grabby hands also* sorry for the long wait. I hope you like it. More smut will come. Just wait for it.**

 **Guest from Aug 13: YA DA BEST! I LOVE YOU! GOD.**


End file.
